


Romance and Declarations

by SamuelJames



Category: The Horizon (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble, Valentine's Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jake making them a meal for Valentine's Day





	Romance and Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Romance and Declarations_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jake Collins/Micky Rose_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Jake making them a meal for Valentine's Day._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Jake may have had to bribe Wilma to get the apartment to themselves but he wants to make a special meal for Micky, especially if they're going to be dads this time next year. Valentine's might just be another day with a baby to take care of. Micky offers to help with the cooking but Jake insists on doing it all himself. 

"Want me to go get wine from the bottle shop?"

"Yeah actually, shit I forgot."

Micky wraps his arms round him as Jake's cutting the veggies for the stir fry and kisses his neck.

"Just proves you're not perfect, less pressure for me."

It's said jokingly but they have been through a lot. He puts the knife down and turns in Micky's arms, kissing him properly.

"Nobody's perfect, Micky, but you're perfect for me. I love you so much and think we're going to be great dads. Any kid would be lucky to have you looking after them because yeah you've come through some shit times but you are kind and loving and actually want to be a good parent."

"So romantic. I don't know what I'd have done without you but let's hope I never find out. Better let me go for that wine cos I've got to get your card while I'm out."

That makes Jake laugh and he lets Micky go after another quick kiss. He's had Micky's card written for the last three days and changed their bed this morning just so they can mess it up tonight. He's the one who got the flowers for the table and scrounged up some candles for ambience but he doesn't care that Micky is only getting his card now. The love will be the same no matter when it's written on an overpriced piece of cardboard.


End file.
